<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by Sarcastic_Soulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158827">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate'>Sarcastic_Soulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Memories, Other, Requited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's inner struggle with his feelings for Leslie, displaying memories from season 3. Set during S03E14, 'Road Trip'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something is truly wrong with me. xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was a sign. Maybe Chris showing up out of nowhere to interrupt their date-but-also-not-a-date, was signalling to them that what was happening wasn't right. But it felt so right, so perfect. </p>
<p>He remembered the dopey smile he was giving Leslie throughout the whole dinner, the way his heart soared when she said "No, it's not just you."</p>
<p>He was sad when she ran away, but he knew she was calling Ann. He wanted to kiss her beautiful face so badly, it was painful. He wanted to run his hands through her bright blonde hair and kiss her sweetly, for infinity. He wanted to hold her and wrap his arms around her waist. He wanted to hold her hand and touch her face.</p>
<p>Let's just say his fantasies often got the best of him in his dreams. He had the usual sex dreams, but there were other ones. Sweet ones. They were cuddling in bed, going on dates, in a world without them having to consider the consequences of what they had between them. He imagines their future. He imagines....</p>
<p>He stops himself. Best not to go down that rabbit hole, except he already kind of did. He admitted his feelings and she ran away. But at least he knows it's not one-sided.</p>
<p>He remembers when he was awkwardly asking Chief Trumple if Leslie was still dating Dave. </p>
<p>He remembers the Harvest Festival, when he felt like he was on cloud nine when Leslie hugged him, and then he remembered that he was leaving soon. It put a damper on his mood, but at least he had had that time with her.</p>
<p>He remembers the way she smiled at him at April and Andy's wedding when he told her he had accepted the job. </p>
<p>He remembers when he thought about asking her on a date after he took the job, but found out about the rule as soon as he got the courage.</p>
<p>He thinks about their conversation that was filled with nothing but laughter in front of the wildflower mural eating hamburgers. That was his favorite memory. They were supposed to be working, but going far off topic, yet neither of them seemed to mind. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of that day. </p>
<p>He thinks about when he moved in with Andy and April and Leslie knocked on his door, carrying that painting. He tried not to think about what would have happened if they hadn't walked in. He can't decide whether their interruption was a good or a bad thing.</p>
<p>He thinks of the way he resolved the fight between Leslie and Ann just to see the smile on Leslie's face when she got her best friend back.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Now he's back to the present. He's laying on Chris' couch thinking it over. Chris interrupted their sort-of date, he convinced them to stay at his condo, and now he's spiralling. 

</p>
<p>He wonders what Leslie's doing right now. Most people would be sleeping, but Leslie isn't most people. She would probably be working, coming up with ideas, dreaming big. He smiles at the thought. She's more productive in the night than most people are in the day. </p>
<p>He keeps letting his mind wander. He decides he's allowed to, he's not doing anything and there's no one around him to tear him away from his thoughts. So he goes into fantasies where he gets to kiss her; run his hands through her hair and feel her body pressed against his.</p>
<p>He knows this crush may be out of hand, but he wouldn't have it any other way. </p>
<p>But it's not like he could anyway. </p>
<p>The not-knowing was frustrating, but what was even more frustrating was the fact that he actually knew what she was feeling, and he couldn't do anything about it.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>They drive back to Pawnee in the morning, Leslie is avoiding his eye, and Ben can do nothing but look at her. Chris is playing his air banjo and making strange noises, and he and Leslie are silent.</p>
<p>Leslie looks sad, and tired, and he hates seeing her like that. He realized a while back that maybe he more than likes her. He wonders what she's thinking. Is she trying to decide what to do about them, or is she trying not to think about it? </p>
<p>// </p>
<p> "Oh hey!" </p>
<p> "Hey." </p>
<p> "Chris just wanted me to drop off these receipts." Leslie says.</p>
<p> "Oh. Well, he's not here, he.. took off." </p>
<p> "Okay." She hands him the receipts. </p>
<p>He quickly takes the receipts from her hands and he grabs her and kisses her. After everything that had happened, the mutual pining, the rule, what's happening right now, he only has one thought: </p>
<p>'Finally.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>